YuGiOh! X13
by KamikazePyro
Summary: Set in a semi-alternate universe. Yugi & company are still in this universe, but things happened differently regarding Duelist Kingdom and Battle City.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a New Adventure

**Yu-Gi-Oh! X13**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

15 years after Marik's evil was brought to an end by Jason Krueger, the journey continues on! The dueling world has taken off like nobody predicted. Schools specifically tailored for dueling have been set up all around the world. KaibaCorp became the leading company for all things virtual reality and videogames. Seto held another Battle City tournament where he claimed victory, then promptly retired. After the first Battle City, Krueger settled down with Claudia and they had two children.

Thanks to ties with Krueger, the biggest KaibaCorp building in the world was built in Berlin, and that building is called Duelist Academy. The academy is split into three dormitories: the first and most prestigious - Ra Yellow; the second - Slifer Red; and the last (much to Kaiba's dismay) - Obelisk Blue. Students have to take a written and physical test to determine which dorm they get into. Students that receive an overall score of 90 or higher are placed in Ra Yellow; a score of 70 to 89 goes to Slifer Red; 50 to 69 goes to Obelisk Blue; and anything lower is simply not accepted. The academy's population is generally about 500 - 350 Obelisk Blues & Slifer Reds, and 150 Ra Yellows.

Duel Academy itself has varying cultures, religions, ethnicities, etc. Owned by the collective hands of Jason Krueger and Seto Kaiba, it's looked up to as the top dueling school branch in the world.

Testing for enrollment and placement finished early for the beginning of the year. Of the 3,000 people that tried out, only 500 made it in. The rest were recommended to other academies. Sorting for the dormitories would be posted on the main bulletin board in the front entrance of the school.

Pushing his way through the crowd of students wasn't an easy task, but Nikolai Reichov made it his goal to see the postings before they were torn down by the inevitable vandals that thought they were above the rules. He used his burly arms as shields as he pulled his thick Russian body through the mob. A smaller boy tripped over somebody's foot and latched onto one of Nikolai's arms.

"What the hell?" the Russian asked, noticing an extra hundred pounds on his body all of the sudden.

The miniscule boy picked himself up and apologized promptly. "I'm sorry. My name is James Cranston. I'm going to be the best Ra Yellow in history."

Nikolai smiled and replied, "Same here, uh, but I'm Nikolai Reichov."

"Nice to meet you," James said gleefully. "I hope I get into Ra Yellow. It's been my dream ever since they built this school!"

"I'm sure you'll get in," Nikolai said, moving forward. The crowd was getting thicker as they got closer to the postings. "I hope my physical skills were enough for them to overlook my crappy written test. I really messed up on that. I completely forgot how priority worked."

"Heh, well, at least you had the physical test down." James almost tripped again but Nikolai held him up. "Thanks. But yeah, I couldn't get up the rope wall. I kept falling down. I think I aced the written test though."

The two pushed through and finally made it to the front, seeing a dozen digital lists on posts. This was done most likely to keep vandals from marking them up with false information. The two searched for their names with the easily accessible search function. Within seconds they were located, and their faces sunk heavily at their placements.

"Obelisk Blue?" they both shouted in unison. "What? This must be a mistake!"

They were shoved out of the way for more people, depression overcoming them. Being pushed all the way to the outer limits of the crowd, they hopped onto a picnic table-looking gadget, noticing that the crowd was actually parting. Two people - a boy and a girl - were making their way toward the postings.

"Who is that?" James asked, genuinely unknowing.

"You mean you really don't know?" Nikolai wondered. "That's Ivan and Allison Krueger, the kids of Jason and Claudia Krueger."

James almost fell off the table. "The King of Games and his wife? You've got to be kidding me!"

Nikolai's eyes began to water a bit. "I heard rumors that they would be enrolling at a duel academy, but I didn't think it'd be this one. This is great! We have to go meet them. Maybe they'll get us in to see Claudia. I've seen nude pictures of her on the web. I almost shat myself."

The two hopped off the table and fought their way back to the postings area. Everybody seemed to be more interested in what Ivan and Allison were doing than their own placement in the academy. The two kids looked almost identical to their parents. Ivan had a black trench coat like his father wore in the first Battle City tournament; his hair was short and crazily spiked with blue streaks through it. Allison was a mirror image of Claudia, only with longer hair and a shorter build.

Nikolai approached them, extending his arm to Ivan. "Master Krueger! It's an honor to meet you!"

The King of Games's son slapped the Russian's hand away. "Don't touch me, scum. A Ra Yellow like myself shouldn't have to interact with a lowly Obelisk Blue like you."

Nikolai's face sunk. "But our fathers knew each other..."

"My father would put yours to shame. Get out of my way unless you want a first class ticket to Siberia."

James couldn't take this harassment of his new friend anymore. He stepped in front of Ivan, pulling out his deck. "You think you're all tough because your father won Duelist Kingdom and the first Battle City tournament, but you don't know the first thing about dueling! You've had it all spoon-fed to you while people like me have had to earn our way to where we are now!"

"Are you challenging me?" Ivan asked, tilting his head a bit. "Sorry, I don't accept challenges from low-levels like you. Now, move unless _you'd_ like that ticket to Siberia."

James stood firm in his place. "No, not until you duel me!"

Ivan cracked his neck, sighing heavily. "Fine, kid, but since I admire your tenacity, I'll give you a few advantages."

"I don't need any advantages to beat a stuck-up dick like you."

"Too bad," Ivan continued. "The first advantage you get… I won't use any monsters with less than 2500 attack points. Next advantage, hm, your little Russian scrub can join you for a handicap match. The last stipulation…" He paused, thinking for a moment. "I'll start with only 2000 Life Points."

James cringed. "But that's completely unfair to you. We'll beat you easily."

Ivan smirked boldly. "You'd be amazed what's unfair to me. Now, follow me. We'll use the Obelisk Blue dueling stadium. Maybe my presence will give your dorm a little luck for this year." He turned to Allison. "This won't take long. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Allison cracked a tiny smile. "I'll go get our things. I'll meet you in the dorm when you're done." The crowd parted again as she made her way toward the Ra Yellow dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hard Lesson Learned

**_Chapter 2

* * *

_**

The Obelisk Blue stadium was still under construction, surprisingly. Some of the bleachers were missing and the retractable ceiling was still missing a tiny mechanical piece to fully complete it. Nonetheless, everybody piled in after Ivan, James, and Nikolai. The dueling platform was about half of the total area of the surface level; it had a cabinet on either side with dueling utilities. The three each grabbed an Academy Duel Disk from the cabinets, then climbed up to the platform.

Cheers filled the stadium for the three duelists, split down the middle. Ra Yellows cheered for Ivan, while Obelisk Blues and Slifer Reds cheered for James & Nikolai.

"You two can go first," Ivan said, fastening his Duel Disk to his arm and sliding his deck into its designated slot. "But it won't matter. I'll still defeat you and embarrass your entire dorm."

James drew his cards carefully, staring a hole through Ivan, fury burning in his eyes. This duel meant a lot to him. So much was riding on it. "My move. I summon Dunames Dark Witch [4/1800/1050] to the field, but that's not all. I play Silver Bow and Arrow. It raises my Dark Witch's attack and defense by 300 [4/1800/1050 - 4/2100/1350]." He turned his head to Nikolai. "Your move, man. Let's show this pompous punk that he can't mess with Obelisk Blue and get away with it!"

Ivan stood with his arms folded, unimpressed by James's move. _If this is all the kid's got, he's in for a rude awakening when I summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon to the field._

Nikolai nodded affirmatively. "Right. I draw." He swiped his card from his deck, grinning. "I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered [4/1600/1200], and since it's the second turn of the duel, I can attack! You have nothing to protect yourself with. Ryu-Kishin Powered, cut his Life Points down!" The dark red fiend launched itself at Ivan, slashing at him with its black-clawed hand.

Ivan's Life Points went down to 400, but he remained calm. "Are you two finished yet?"

"Not yet. I place one card face-down and end my turn," Nikolai said, slipping a magic card into his Duel Disk. "You shouldn't have messed with us. Thanks to your stipulations, you can't summon anything powerful enough to destroy our monsters. You need to sacrifice, and you can't do that." _We're off to a good start. One more attack and he's finished, and James has an even more powerful monster than me. Ivan doesn't stand a chance against our combined power._

"You think a few stipulations will stop me?" Ivan asked, drawing and grinning smugly. "I've been in harder duels before. You two are way out of your league."

James stretched his neck out. "It doesn't look that way to me. Right now you only have 400 Life Points left, and we both have 4000. There's no way you can win."

"We'll see. First I play Card Destruction. We each discard all the cards in our hands and draw the same amount we just threw out." He obliged to the card's directions, ridding himself of his hand and drawing an entirely new one. _Perfect! If only these shits knew what they were dealing with. I almost feel a little pity for them, but they shouldn't have challenged me in the first place. Now they'll see what it's like to duel a real master. _"Are you two ready to stare fear in the face?"

Nikolai clenched his fists. "What are you talking about?"

"This!" Ivan shoved a card into the first magic card slot of his Duel Disk. "I play Return of the Famed Dragon! This allows me to summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon to the field for one turn at the cost of removing every card in my Graveyard from play. A small price to pay for such a powerful monster, wouldn't you say?" He cracked a toothy grin as he slapped Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End [8/3000/2500] onto his duel disk.

James shouted, "No way! He shouldn't be able to summon such a powerful monster without sacrificing! This isn't good, Nikolai. We have to do something!" _Oh no. With a monster that powerful, we're finished! I hope Nikolai has something that can help us._

The cheers rose ten-fold as Ivan's dragon appeared on the field, roaring ferociously and breathing heavily on its opponents. Chants of "IVAN" started up from the Ra Yellow section, drowning out the Obelisk Blue and Slifer Red sections instantly.

"We can't give up," Nikolai said, shaking in his combat boots. "We still have 10 times as many Life Points as him. Plus, I have a card that can save us."

"Don't you get it? Nothing can save you now!" Ivan cackled.

"I activate my face-down card - Save the Last Dance!"

Ivan facepalmed. _And here I was expecting something a little less gay from the Russian guy._

"This card will protect our monsters from your dragon's attacks for one whole turn. Since your dragon is only on the field for one turn, you're out of luck!"

Ivan started laughing at this.

"What's so funny? You're about to be defeated!"

"Nein. You're the one that's about to be knocked out of this battle, fool." He placed a card down. "I play Dragon's Dinner. It allows my dragon to absorb your monsters and take their attack and defense points! Now, watch as your monsters are devoured by my mighty dragon!"

Ivan's Chaos Emperor Dragon opened its humongous mouth, grabbing James and Nikolai's monsters with its immense clutches. In one foul swoop, the fiend and the fairy were swallowed into the dragon's body. It roared loudly and blew fire out of its mouth, growing larger and more muscular, towering over James and Nikolai even more so than before [8/3000/2500 - 8/6700/5050]. The cheers from the Obelisk Blues and Slifer Reds stopped at this.

Nikolai fell to his knees. "Our monsters are gone. Our only defense is gone, man!"

James seethed, grimacing at Ivan. _This can't be happening. We had him! _"You can't beat us both at the same time! One of us may go down, but the other will remain, and then you'll be brought down when your dragon is gone, believe it!"

Ivan smiled mischievously. "Is that so? Then you're really going to be in the shitter when I activate _this_ card. Go, Duplicate Dragon! Thanks to this magic card, my dragon is duplicated, which means I have the power to attack you both!"

Almost tearing up, James could feel his body becoming nauseous. "It can't end like this. We tried so hard." _I let my entire dorm down. No wonder I wasn't accepted into Ra Yellow or even Slifer Red._

"Trying isn't good enough, you idiot!" Ivan remarked, sliding another magic card into his Duel Disk. "I'm not finished yet, though. I activate Dragonmorph! While my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, every dragon's attack points on my side of the field are doubled! My dragons' attack points rise to 13,400! You're both finished! Now, my Chaos Emperor Dragons, take these two down with your Raging Genocide Blast!"

As Ivan burst into maniacal laughter, his dragons launched a barrage of electric red fireballs at James and Nikolai, hitting them dead-on. The two cried out as their Life Points were depleted instantly.

Ivan pressed a button on his Duel Disk and it returned to Standby Mode, the holograms in the stadium shuddering away. "Looks like I win. I'm out of here. You two are pathetic excuses for duelists. I don't even know how you were accepted into this academy. Next time you think about challenging a Ra Yellow, remember what I did to you here." He hopped off the platform, placing his Duel Disk in the cabinet and pocketing his deck. _That should be enough to show everybody here that I'm the best, and if anybody still doubts me, they'll go down just like those two imbeciles._

The King of Games's son walked out of the Obelisk Blue stadium, his trench coat flailing behind him. The entire Ra Yellow crowd followed, cheering their newfound "lead duelist" on. Once the crowd was gone, the Slifer Reds left, disappointed and murmuring cruel insults toward the Obelisk Blues. Finally, the Obelisk Blues exited, completely silent. All the while, James and Nikolai were still standing on the dueling platform, trying to figure out how they just lost a handicapped match.


End file.
